It is known from the prior art (DE-OS 2 645 347) that explosives can be prepared outside the explosion chamber prior to introduction into the chamber and that such prepared explosives can then be introduced into the explosion chamber by opening said chamber and to carry out the explosion in a negative pressure environment and, after detonation, to remove the reaction products or any processed workpieces by again completely opening the explosion chamber.
The detailed procedure of introducing the explosives into the explosion chamber and removing the reaction products is saddled with the disadvantage that, during the initial preparation of the explosives for the explosion process, harmful noxious components can be released to the environment. In addition, toxic components generated during the combustion process can be released to the environment during opening of the explosion chamber. Furthermore, prior to opening the explosion chamber, extended time periods have to be allowed for to clean the interior of the explosion chamber.